


19-《真的很累》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	19-《真的很累》

等到krist一顿折腾完，吻得singto身上都是红红的吻.痕，骚痒痒似的，一步步教singto摸这里摸那里，却被singto先弄.射.了以后，趴在singto身上，都累了也没分出上下。

“哈啊…哈啊…不行了，我累了，下次再来…”两人衣衫.不整，折腾到天已经慢慢由黑转变为灰色，也没做成，因为krist一个人在教，都累了。

“…Kit，我还没，你就放着我不管啊？…”singto被折.腾了一顿，虽然krist很努力，也很刺激，但是还不足够他发.泄的程度。

“谁管你！你自己来吧！！”翻身下来，只觉得坐在上面腰好酸，整理了一下睡袍，转身钻到被子里，倒头就睡。  
   
 “那…我自己来了…”singto悄悄从后面环抱住krist，手顺着腰.滑向袍子的分叉处，撩开揉着他刚刚发.泄的柔软，一边用自己的分.身隔着布料磨.蹭着krist的臀。

singto用手指摸摸自己小腹上的粘稠液体，慢慢往上拉起睡袍，手指在腿上慢慢向上游移，找到臀缝的穴.口，慢慢的涂抹在边缘，轻轻的压着。

“嗯…别闹我累了…”

看他没有反抗，singto嘴也没停下，在krist的后颈不停的吸着，弄得krist痒痒的，挣扎着想躲开，“别闹了，sing…”发现有一只手不安分的抚摸着自己分身，伸手想去拨开，手臂却被singto从后面紧紧的抓住了。

“…嗯…你要干嘛…放开…让我休息…”

手指轻轻滑进穴口，一寸寸的退出再进入，krist被手指搅得有些挣扎，但不知道是不是累了还是顺从，没有用力反抗。

“kit别动…我就摸摸…你总要让我出来才行…”

慢慢的越摸越深，krist被撩拨的又起了反应，回过头来虽然有些小牢骚，还是回应着Singto的吻，吻得很温柔，慢慢的手指增加虽然有点不适应，但是singto很温柔，慢慢的适应了一会，感觉到了舒服。

一切水到渠成，krist第二次在他手上发泄了出来，和着第二次的体液，krist的下身已经湿漉漉的了，singto将分身前段压在湿润的穴口上，慢慢的压进去，“你别用力…很快就好了…嗯…”和着湿润的黏腻，分身的前段慢慢滑进去，每打开一寸，又退出来，再进去又更深一点。

穴口一寸寸的被打开，singto压着声音，这样其实是最刺激的，把握不好，很容易就此缴械，又不得不压抑，谁来都没有比较好受。

Krist没有反抗，只是把头埋在了枕头里，不自觉的收起了一边的腿，放松了下身的力量，感觉到singto滚烫的分身从后面慢慢滑进来，singto的胸膛贴着他的背，心跳也一样的快。

“嗯…哥…疼…”随着每一寸的进入，感觉快要不能呼吸了，后穴被一寸一寸的撬开，有些疼又有些撩拨，singto的舌顺着他的后颈舔到了耳后，有一种触电般的羞耻感让他觉得身体好热，但他不敢叫出声，怕singto就这样停下来。

“嗯！…唔！…”体内慢慢侵入的分身，让krist不自觉的咬着下唇，压在枕头里不断地摇头，好奇怪，好痛，但是又不想停下来。

Singto慢慢的退出又更深的进入，很快就要整根没入，他观察着krist慢慢红起来的脖子，闷在枕头里，这要闷坏了！

 “kit，别闷着…”singto有些心疼了，下身充血一阵阵的感觉，他也不好受。扳过他的身子，拿开枕头Krist已经满眼的泪水，眉头紧锁委屈极了，Singto不敢动了，“很疼吗？要不算了…”说着就要扶着分身拔出来…

“你敢！” Krist伸出手勾住了他的脖子，“你要是不负责任，下次我就上了你！！”  
“…你…”  
“快点动！要是不舒服！！下次就换我来！！”krist满脸委屈的泪水，忍得这么辛苦，怎么能在这时候停下来。  
Singto又想哭又想笑，Krist哭着还能发脾气也是可爱，不禁想对他使坏。

慢慢抽出分身，将krist翻过身，抬起他的臀在他的腰下面塞进去一个枕头，下身顶住扩张好的穴口，俯身堵住krist的小嘴，扶住分身一下插了进去。

“啊！混蛋！！” krist吃痛忍不住骂了出来！推搡着挣脱开singto的唇。

Singto不管他，转而吻着他胸前的凸起，轻轻啃咬着。

“喂！不要咬！”krist不自觉的挣扎，感觉自己乳.头被撩拨的厉害，又不是女人为什么会有感觉，刺激着让他不自觉的收紧着后穴， singto用力的挺进着，一下下的撞击着，感受krist小穴一波一波的收缩刺激，将他的腰被死死的扣住，逃也逃不掉，枕头将他的臀垫起，每一个角度都深深的插入他的体内，撞击着舒服的点。

挣扎很快变成了舒服的呻吟， 双腿不自觉的勾住了singto的腰，挺起腰配合着，“嗯！...哥...再快点...”，双手也慢慢爬上singto的背，指尖轻轻的剐蹭着，轻轻的拉向自己。

“…Kit，别叫哥了，我忍不住...”

Singto抽插着，下身交合的地方，湿滑的水声和Krist的呻吟在这围帐里清清楚楚的，只有一点 光线照进来，刚好照到krist紧咬着下唇的嘴，已经肿肿的了。

singto下意识的将身下的人往下拉，他想看看他的脸。

Krist本来什么也看不到，感觉一道光照在了眼睛上才知道自己又被拉下来了一点，虽然是逆光，但是singto的侧脸，和耸动的腰线，赤裸裸的告诉自己，现在正被他抱着，感觉下腹慢慢聚集的热度，慢慢的涌上来的快感，马上就要奔往出口，又被身后另一波快感压了下去。

Krist咬着下唇，迷蒙的眼神看着这一切，眉头紧缩，“嗯...嗯...这里...舒服...哈啊！！！”

后穴突然开始收缩，Krist勾住Singto的腰，本能的迎着他的冲击，Singto忍着刺激，顺从着快感上涌，终于全部洒在了Krist的体内。

不舍的，缓缓拔出分身，白色的粘稠在穴口的收缩下，缓缓的从红红的嫩肉口流出来，滴到枕头上。

“完了...”Singto看着摇摇头，画面太过刺激，感觉自己做了一件不得了的事。

“怎么了，出血了吗？”Krist觉得有些火辣辣的，但是上身还没缓过来，撑着勉强坐起来一点，白色的粘稠涌出来更多了，看上去情色极了。

“…不是，这个枕头以后不能给Aoon用了…”画面太过情色，感觉又要上来了。

“为什么？沾到了精.液而已，洗干净不就好了。”krist一脸淡定，没多想。

“…不洗，我们再弄一点吧”Singto抬起头，坏坏的看着Krist，笑着慢慢又压上去了，在小嘴偷亲一口

“以后我要放到我的房间去，看到它我就会想起，射在你里面的...”


End file.
